tcg_life_modsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mod Installation
If at any part of installation, remember that you can always come on to our Teamspeak Server and get help from a Help Desk Staff member and they'll be more than happy to help. ARMA II: Island Life # First, you need to go to Yoma Addonsync Download and download the 1.0.67 beta. Download the MSI one to wherever you want. Then double click on it and install it. Follow the install wizard. It doesn't matter where you install it, the default Program files\YomaTools directory is fine. # When it finishes installing, hit the settings button at the top. You will come to a screen with a bunch of options (Click here for picture). Make sure your directories for ArmA II and ArmA II OA are correct. Also, make sure you have the "OA is installed on this PC" and the "Arma 2 is installed on this pc" boxes checked. # Now! Once you have it installed, go to the favorite server Tab and hit the button that says New Server (Click here for picture). You will have another window (Click here for picture). Where it says autoconfig URL, type "" ftp://a2sync.tacticalcombatgaming.com/TCGIL/repo.7z "" and hit import server. You should get a bunch of other info that will be placed in the other boxes automatically, and it should say Finished! Next to the button that says Open Server website. Then, hit the save button at the bottom. # When you are done with this, you have to go to the Download Addons Tab (Click here for picture). Click check for addons, and then download addons. Wait until all the downloads are done. You may get a window that pops up saying you have extra files. If this happens, just hit the "delete extra files" button and let it delete. # Now, launch your game as you usually would. On the main menu, select "Expansions then click enable, after that you will need to restart your game. # Now you are ready to join TCG's Island Life! MAKE SURE YOU FILTER ''"{TCG} - Tactical Combat Gaming" '' TO JOIN THE CORRECT SERVER, WE CANNOT GUARANTEE THE AUTHENTICITY OF THE COPYCAT SERVERS, THEY MAY STEAL YOUR CD KEY ARMA 3: TCG Atlis Life #First, download Arma3Sync from here and install it wherever it's most convenient for you. Then, open it up and click on the repositories tab. Click the blue plus icon on the right. Then, in the public autoconfig url box paste: ftp://addons.tacticalcombatgaming.com/TCGAL/.a3s/autoconfig #Then click import, then when it's done importing hit OK. Then, go to your repositories tab and click TCGA3. Then when you have it highlighted click the "connect to repository" button on the right. #Then, to download the addons, click the check mark under "check for addons". Once it's done checking, click the play button icon under "download addons". That will begin the download. #Launch your game with your @TCGA3 mod pack running. There are many ways to do this. The easiest would be to just launch your game normally then when you're on the main menu click "configure" then click "expansions". Then, highlight the {TCG} Altis Life Mod Pack and click enable. Then make sure the only two things that have check marks on your expansions list are the {TCG} Altis Life Mod Pack and Arma 3. Then click OK. Your game will ask you if you want to restart. Once your game restarts, it will be running our mod pack. (Alternative method: Go to your library on steam. Right click arma 3. Click properties. Click set launch options then in that box type -mod=@TCGA3 then click ok and start your game.) #Go to the server browser and find our official server. It's titled: {TCG} Official Tactical Combat Gaming Altis Life Beta Testing www.tcgaming.enjin.com Notes: *Add the server to your favorites by clicking the star to left of it on the server browser, this makes it easier to find next time you want to play. Then, enter the password to join. *The current password can be found in the file called tcgserverpassword.txt in your @TCGA3 folder in your Arma 3 Folder *Please have "Notify" checked next to TCGA3 in your repositories tab. When we update the addon pack this will allow you get a notification saying you need to update.